Popsicles and Heat Waves
by Omnia Vanitus
Summary: OneShot. When a scorching heat wave hits, Grimmjow and Ichigo take matters into their own hands when it comes to staying cool. WARNINGS: Yaoi and an inappropriate use of popsicles.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters thereof, but I do claim the creative liberties to this story.

* * *

It was hot.

Damn hot.

"It's another scorcher out there, with a high well into the hundreds that will last throughout the week. The perfect time to crank up that AC and …," blah blah blah.

Fucking patronizing bitch. Why the hell were they even watching the goddamn weather channel like a couple of old farts when they already knew how fucking hot and humid it was?

Ichigo eyed the remote control sitting on the edge of the coffee table in front of him, easily within reach, but it was just too damn hot to move. Wearing a white wife beater and a pair of his boyfriend's boxers, it did absolutely nothing to assuage the heat that still managed to filter into their small apartment. And from the corner of his eye, he could tell that his blue haired lover wasn't fairing much better.

Bare-chested skin, slick with sweat and clad in only a pair of strawberry print boxers, Grimmjow sat with his eyes closed and head lolled onto the back of the couch, his bright blue hair in complete chaotic disarray. It was enough to make Ichigo's dick twitch with interest, but with the oppressive heat already weighing down on him, he really wasn't in the mood to get any more hot and bothered.

Their only saving grace it seemed was the ancient air conditioner tucked into one the windows nearby. It was blasting on high, but he could tell it was on its last legs from the way it sputtered and whined. And even though it didn't completely repel the heat from outside, it did offer them a small reprieve in the way of a semi-cool breeze.

The room filled with ominous clanking then, easily drowning out the all too perky weather girl and her useless forecast. And then…nothing. No wheezing hum. No asthmatic whine. But more importantly, no cold fucking air and the lack there of was immediate.

The heat that had been held off, albeit tentatively, descended over them rapidly and It. Was. Stifling.

Ichigo rolled his head to the side, narrowing his whiskey brown eyes dangerously at the offending machinery while Grimmjow offered up his own seething glare, both trying to will the damn thing into working again. Nothing.

"Useless pieces of shit," Grimmjow muttered as he rubbed a hand over his tired, sweaty face. "Whose turn it to fix the damn thing this time?"

"Yours," Ichigo answered instantly, barely suppressing the low chuckle when Grimmjow groaned in annoyance.

The blue haired man peeled himself off the couch, slowly making his way towards the air conditioner and it wasn't long before the sounds of cursing and hammering filled the air.

Ichigo gave a quiet snicker before eventually hauling himself up off the couch as well and wandered into the kitchen. He rooted inside the freezer, quickly finding his frozen prize and another for Mr. Fix-It. By the time he returned to the living room, his lover had once again reclaimed his spot on the couch, his hands combing through sweaty locks and the air conditioner once again under submission.

"Here," Ichigo said, handing over one of the popsicles.

Grimmjow wasted little time tearing into the wrapper and hummed in appreciation at the taste of cherry as he settled back onto the couch and closed his eyes. Ichigo's own audible sounds of enjoyment drew his attention and he cracked an eye at the orange haired man just in time to watch a pink tongue dart out to lap at cold lime green.

Feeling his boyfriend's heated gaze, Ichigo looked over with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

His cerulean blue eyes were half lidded and the bluenet couldn't stop his classic trademark grin from stretching across his face. An instant later and Grimmjow had Ichigo pinned under him, his cherry flavored popsicle completely forgotten in favor of Ichigo's lime tinged lips.

As their tongues battled for dominance Ichigo hooked a long slender leg over the back of the couch while he wrapped the other around his boyfriend's waist, practically purring into his lover's mouth as they ground their clothed erections together.

Ichigo broke the kiss as he gasped for breath, but Grimmjow continued on, his mouth wondering over Ichigo's jaw line to the creamy skin of his neck. "Your popsicle's melting," he panted.

Grimmjow gave an annoyed huff as he pulled away and quickly lapped up the melted droplets that had been running down his hand and wrist before popping the frozen treat into his mouth so he could rip off the few pieces of clothing covering his lover's flushed skin and practically pounced on the younger man once he was laid bare.

Pulling out the remains of his popsicle, he slowly drew it across Ichigo's chest making him jolt and gasp at the sudden cold before Grimmjow bent down to lick and suck at the trail of cherry flavored liquid left behind. He repeated the process, gliding the frozen end over sensitive nipples and heated flesh as his hot mouth followed after until nothing was left but the wooden stick.

Discarding the stick onto the coffee table, Grimmjow licked his way back up his lover's chest and neck before giving Ichigo's ear a soft nip. "Your popsicle's melting," he whispered, but before Ichigo could tend to the melting mess dripping down his arm, Grimmjow took it and urged him onto his stomach, maneuvering him so he was bent over the plush armrest with his ass in the air.

Ichigo jerked sharply as the tip of the lime green popsicle slid along the crease of his ass and he couldn't stop the embarrassing whine that escaped him when it was pressed against his puckered entrance and he was breached in one smooth motion. His back arched as the freezing cold lanced up his spine and mewled as Grimmjow began to work it in and out of body.

His blue haired lover let out a laugh as Ichigo squirmed and bucked, practically fucking himself on the frozen treat and whining with frustration as it rapidly melted inside of him.

A telltale clanking sounded throughout the apartment again as the AC sputtered out earning a series of vicious curses from Grimmjow.

"Hold onto this will ya," he asked, giving the popsicle a gentle tap before getting up to deal with the dysfunctional AC. Ichigo cursed in turn and by the time Grimmjow had returned the popsicle had melted completely.

The blue haired man removed the wooden stick carefully and eagerly replace it with his hot, hungry tongue, lapping up the green slush that had ran down over his lover's balls and slurping obscenely at the melted liquid leaking from his hole, all while making delighted growling noises that sent shivers up Ichigo's spine and earned a few more cries and curses in response.

"I love the taste of strawberry," Grimmjow said, swiping his tongue over the puckered entrance once more.

"It's not strawberry," Ichigo gasped. "It's lime."

"Of course it is," he purred.

Fingers joined in, quickly stretching Ichigo's quivering hole before Grimmjow shifted into place behind him and slid in deep making them both moan out. Grimmjow draped himself over Ichigo's back as he rocked his hips, setting a deep hard rhythm that the younger man matched easily.

Ichigo was bucking and writhing as he shoved himself back onto Grimmjow's heavy cock and forward into the plush armrest that his leaking dick happily ground into. He had dissolved quickly into a gibbering, howling mess as Grimmjow stabbed at his prostate with harsh precision.

Grimmjow wrapped a thick arm around his lover's chest, snaking a hand down to wrap around Ichigo's cock and pumped in time with his hard thrusts.

They came soon after, each letting out a sharp cry and they collapsed in a tangled, panting mess just as the AC let out its own screeching whine before it petered out.

"Fucking AC," Grimmjow growled and Ichigo couldn't stop the snort of laughter.


End file.
